ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhap City/Mr. Shadow
Mr. Shadow is the fourth issue of the comic series Rhap City. Transcript Kyle is seen sitting on a couch in Sabrina's room. Sabrina is laying across the couch with her head resting in his lap while Kyle smokes a hookah. He blows a puff and coughs. *'Kyle:' *Kaff!* *Kaff!* ''What the hell is in this? *'Sabrina: I dunno. Found it in my dad's room. Sabrina's sister, Lizzy, enters the room. *'''Lizzy: Sabrina, my homework is about galaxy stuff today so tell me, do you know what a "supernova" is? I've heard people say it but-- Lizzy notices Kyle and her eyes widen. *'Lizzy: '''Kyle! *'Kyle: Hey, Lizzy! how are ya? *'''Sabrina: Lizzy, I'm spending time with my boyfriend, can you please get out of my room? *'Kyle:' No, no, I don't mind, I like your sister. *'Sabrina: '''Kyle, you... fine... *'Kyle:' So, what do you need help with? *'Lizzy:' I don't know what a supernova is but I need to explain it. *'Kyle:' Oh, well, see, after a lot of years a star ends up going out and when it does it explodes and that explosion is called a supernova. *'Lizzy:' I'm not going to remember all that... *'Kyle: Well, whenever I need to remember something I make up a rhyme about it. *'''Sabrina: Shocking... *'Lizzy:' Can you show me a rhyme? *'Kyle: '''Uh... a supernova is when a star blows up... and a baby dog is called a pup. Something like that anyway. *'Lizzy:' Woah. *'Sabrina:' Alright, well, get lost... shoo... begone... She leaves with a pretty joyful expression on her face. *'Kyle:' Why were you so mean to her just now? *'Sabrina:' She's nice to you but, trust me when I say, she deserves it... *'Kyle:' How? Is she a total bitch under that sugary skin? *'Sabrina: Hey, don't call my sister a bitch! *'Kyle: '''What? but you just said-- *'Sabrina: I know what I said but I'm the only one who gets to say it! *'Kyle: '''Okay, jeez... Kyle's phone rings and he picks it up. *'Kyle: Hello? *'''Des: Kyle, it's Des! dude, you're on the radio! *'Kyle: '''Yeah, I know. *'Des: Dude, that's awesome! why didn't you tell me? *'''Kyle: I did. *'Des: '''Well, why didn't you invite me to see you do it? *'Kyle:' I did... *'Des:' Well, why didn't you-- *'Kyle: Whatever you're about to say I probably already did it. You just have a bad memory. Kyle's phone rings again. *'''Kyle: Hold on Des, I've got another call. Kyle hangs up and answers the other caller. *'Kyle: '''Hello? *'???:' Is this Maus? *'Kyle: Huh? *'Sabrina: '''Who is it? *'Kyle: 'I have no idea. *'Shadow: My name's Mr. Shadow and I'm a rapper like you. Can I ask you something? *'Kyle: '''Uh, sure... *'Shadow: See, I was listening to your song on the radio and you got some good verses in here. I was wondering if you'd like to do a guest verse on my next single. *'''Kyle: Oh my god. *'Sabrina: '''What, what'd he say? *'Kyle:' He's a rapper, he wants me to do a guest verse. *'Sabrina:' Oh my fucking god. *'Shadow: So, what do you say? *'''Kyle: Yeah! yeah, I'll do it! *'Shadow:' Wonderful, meet me at The Angry Monkey. *'Kyle: '''The what? *'Shadow: My record label. *'''Kyle: Oh. He hangs up and Kyle gets up, getting ready to go. *'Sabrina:' Where are you going? *'Kyle:' He told me to meet him at-- *'Sabrina:' Goddamnit, why is everyone always getting in the way of me and you spending time together?! you know what, I'm coming with you! *'Kyle:' I-- *'Sabrina: '''And don't try to talk me out of it, my mind's made up! *'Kyle:' I was going to say I would like that. *'Sabrina:' Oh. Oops. It cuts to The Angry Monkey. Sabrina and Kyle are seen entering it. They open up a door and a man is seen sitting in a chair, though he is facing away from them. *'Shadow: Grab a seat. *'''Kyle: Alright. Are you Mr. Shadow? *'Shadow: '''Ain't it obvious? *'Kyle: You know when you said The Angry Monkey was your label, I didn't think you meant it was... your label... *'''Shadow: Yep. It’s both. *'Kyle:' Damn. Wish I had that kind of success. *'Shadow:' You could. *'Kyle:' What do ya mean? *'Shadow:' Work hard. Be determined. Don't give in. Do that, you'll be successful in under a min. *'Sabrina:' Did you just rhyme that? *'Shadow:' Yeah. *'Sabrina: '''Why? *'Shadow: The fact is you gotta practice to keep ya talent so you don't stumble at someone's jumble or with a line like "get bent." *'Kyle: '''Damn, good flow. *'Shadow: 'Well, I am experienced. Ten years. *'Sabrina: You've been rapping for ten years? how have I never heard of you? *'Kyle:' Same. *'Shadow:' Heh... you have heard of me... Shadow's chair finally turns around, revealing Richard Hoffman. *'''Hoffman: '''Or at least I assume you do.